In moldings, such as a pillar molding mounted along a pillar of a vehicle, a main body member may be molded by gas assist molding in order to prevent sinks from being generated in the appearance of a portion that is visually recognized when being mounted on a vehicle. For example, as described in Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2003-165137), after a rigid first molding body (main body member) having a hollow space portion therein is molded by gas assist molding of a rigid polymer material, the first molding body is set in an injection molding die for molding a second molding body (cushion member). Then, a composite molded article is formed in which the first molding body and the second molding body are integrated by injecting a soft polymer material into the die so as to mold a soft second molding body and bond the second molding body to the outer face of the first molding body.
In the Patent Document 1, in order to prevent a peripheral wall (wall surrounding the periphery of the hollow space portion) of the first molding body from being deformed due to injection pressure of a melting material injected from an injection gate when the second molding body is injection-molded, it is suggested that a guide body is provided at a portion that faces the injection gate of the first molding body portion such that the melting material injected from the injection gate flows along the guide body, thereby reducing the injection pressure that acts on the peripheral wall of the first molding body.